Peter Hayes: Abnegation Initate
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Peter Hayes always dreamed about going to Dauntless and very confident that he would be able to allow his blood to drop on the Dauntless coals with his eyes closed. What he did not realize that he accidently dropped his blood on the Abnegation stones. What will be Peter's life in Abnegation? Story will be Peter's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Hayes: Abnegation Initiate**

 **Author's note:** I planned on writing this story as a future story, but since I been getting requests to write this story, I will start on it. I have this story in mind because I hate Peter and I want to torment him.

 **Summary:** Peter Hayes always dreamed about going to Dauntless and very confident that he would be able to allow his blood to drop on the Dauntless coals with his eyes closed. What he did not realize that he accidently dropped his blood on the Abnegation stones. Story will be Peter's POV

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Today is the day that I will choose my new faction. My parents knew that I don't fit with Candor because they knew how much I like beating people up and thought that Dauntless was a good fit me for me. Everything about me says Dauntless, even my aptitude test says Dauntless. I'm Dauntless to the core.

Each year, a different faction leader hosts the Choosing Ceremony, where we pick our new factions. Last year, it was the hippy Johanna Reyes and this year, it's the Stiff's leader's turn. I don't bother learning anything about Stiffs, well because they don't deserve to live. I bet that they are hiding the food that was supposed to be for the factionless to deprive the other factions from it so that they lived the same way as Stiffs.

"Hello, I am Andrew Prior, and since Marcus Eaton could not make it because his son and my daughter are having their first child, he asked me to oversee the Choosing Ceremony on his behalf," one of the Stiff council members said.

The Stiff continued, "Ever since the founding of the faction systems, our founders gave us the option to choose our own factions. No longer you must live under your parents' factions, but the factions of your own choosing. Some of you might choose your birth factions, like both my children did, but some of you would choose your own factions. Your factions are where you belong. Faction before blood."

We repeat the motto, "Faction before blood."

Mom grasped my hand and told me that she and Dad will visit me during Visiting Day and any other special occasions.

The names been called up. Each name called, each made a choice. Some choose their birth factions, others choose new factions. Of course, every Stiff decided to stay in Stiffville. There is no way in hell I would go to Stiffville.

I watched as my minion Drew picked Dauntless. Drew knew of my plan of joining Dauntless and becoming Dauntless leader, so he became my minion. Molly, she's been practically been in love with me since lower levels and I use that to my advantage. I don't love her at all, just using her. Thankfully, she is too blind to see that.

Slowly, it's getting to the point where my name is being called.

"Peter Hayes"

This is the moment. This is where I will become a Dauntless initiate. I picked up the knife with my right hand and made a cut on my left hand. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over the Dauntless bowl.

I didn't hear the Dauntless coals sizzle at all, but I heard another faction name being called.

"Abnegation"

What the hell? I'm supposed to become Dauntless, not a Stiff. According to the law, which faction bowl has our drop of blood is the faction that we join. There are no do overs at all.

My blood dropped on the Stiff stones, so a Stiff I must become. I went over to the Stiff section and sat down and continued watching the ceremony. A few names later, Molly joined me to Stiffville. At least Drew don't have to become a Stiff.

My life as a Stiff initiate is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** In case anybody is wondering, Tobias and Beatrice are 20, married and having their first child while Caleb and Susan are 18, in a courtship and they will be overseeing the initiation. Robert will be in the initiation class with Peter and Molly.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello, for the two transfers from Candor, I'm Caleb Prior and this is my girlfriend Susan Black," a young Stiff said. "Normally, my older sister Beatrice and her husband Tobias will be overseeing initiation, but since Beatrice is giving birth to their daughter, my niece, they asked us to oversee initiation."

So, Stiffs do get married and have children. I always thought that Stiff children magically appear. Oh, well, something new to learn in Stiffville.

"Initiation in Abnegation is very short," Susan said. "Unlike other factions, our initiation is only 30 days, and nobody becomes factionless."

"What happens during initiation?" Molly asked.

"For initiation, you do community service," Caleb said. "We provide basic needs to the factionless, do construction and run the government. We are in the process of getting the fire department started for the city, so there will be spots of many of you."

"How are the jobs selected?" I asked.

"During initiation, the Abnegation Council will observe you and give you a choice of two jobs that you will choose from," Susan said. "As for serving on the Abnegation Council, one must be a full Abnegation member for 10 years. Any more questions?"

"See that they are none, we will take you to the initiates dorms," Caleb said.

Caleb and Susan took us to the initiates dorms. In the dorm, there are two dorm rooms, a kitchen, living room and bathroom.

"Male initiates will be staying in one dorm room and female initiates will be staying in the other dorm room," Susan said. "We will be staying with you during initiation. Molly, will you follow me?"

Susan left the room with Molly behind her.

"Peter, will you follow me?" Caleb asked.

"Um, ok," I replied.

* * *

Caleb took me to a room where gray clothing for men are being stored. I see shirts, vests, pants, jackets, even boots. On one side, there is the everyday clothing that Stiff, I mean Abnegation, men wore. The other side have more formal wear.

"Pick a pair of boots, a pair of formal shoes, a nightshirt, six sets of everyday clothing and two sets of the formal clothing," Caleb said.

"What is a set of clothing?" I asked.

"A shirt, vest, jacket, a pair of pants, along with socks and underwear. Your Candor clothing will be donated to the factionless."

"That's good," I said. At least my Candor clothing won't be burned into a fire, but they would be if my blood dropped on the Dauntless coals.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the distribution center," Caleb said as he helped me picked out my new clothes. "Amity is bringing the weekly truckload for us to provide food for the factionless. The Abnegation women do knit and sew clothing for the factionless. My older sister is an excellent seamstress and she combined the top of our mother's wedding dress with the skirt part of Evelyn's wedding dress to create her own wedding dress."

"You say that she is married?" I asked.

"Yes, she is married to Tobias Eaton," Caleb said. "As you know, his father Marcus is Abnegation's leader and when Marcus retires, Tobias becomes Abnegation's leader. Right now, he's training with Marcus to take over Abnegation when Marcus decides to retire. Beatrice works with Evelyn and learning the ropes of being Abnegation's First Lady."

"That means Abnegation's leadership is inherited?" I asked.

"It goes to the oldest male child that chooses to stay in Abnegation, which is not a problem since Abnegation dependents stay in Abnegation," Caleb said. "Don't worry, there are other governmental positions available and I believe that one might be beneficial to you due to your Candor upbringing."

"Which is?" I asked.

"The last city council meeting, it was decided that each faction will have their own lawyer that will deal with their faction laws," Caleb said. "City law and inter-faction relations will still be dealt with Candor, along with keeping birth, marriage and death records."

"This may sound stupid, but how does one finds their spouse?" I asked.

"Normally, if a man finds a woman that he's interested in, he would look to see which service projects she is doing and volunteer there to get her attention," Caleb said. "If she's Abnegation born, he would ask her father if he can enter a courtship with her. As for transfers, she picks a family to represent her and he asks the representative permission. Of course, he does also asks her father during Visiting Day for permission. My dad asked my grandfather for his permission to court and marry Mom, even though he was Dauntless."

"Your mom was Dauntless?" I asked.

"Yep, and Dad was Erudite," Caleb added. "They met during upper levels. Tobias and Beatrice knew each other for their entire lives, same with me and Susan. Well, I'll lead you to the restroom so you can change into your Abnegation clothing. Place your Candor clothing in the box."

Caleb and I exited the room, where he led me to a men's restroom so that I can change out of my Candor clothing and into my Abnegation clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first day of initiation has already started and by the looks of it, we will be doing something at the main Abnegation building. In Candor, every Candor member and dependent live and work at the Candor headquarters, also known as Merciless Mart, but here in Stiffville, I mean Abnegation, the members work in the main building and they and their children live in identical gray houses.

"Today, for your first day of initiation, you will spend the day doing janitorial work at the Abnegation headquarters," Caleb said. "You will clean the restrooms, vacuum the floors, take out the trash and do any other janitorial tasks that are needed."

"Each of you will work in pairs," Susan said. "For the restrooms, only the male initiates can be in the men's restrooms and only the female initiates can be in the women's restrooms. Under no circumstances are you to distract yourselves from your task."

"I'll call out the pairs and I will tell you where you will go," Caleb said. "Robert and Peter, you will go to the executive suite."

"What is the executive suite?" I asked.

"It's where the Abnegation leadership has their offices," Robert explained. "Marcus Eaton, the head leader, has the largest office, while his assistants Andrew Prior and my father Ethan Black have their offices off to the side. His son Tobias and his assistant Eric Coulter also have their offices there too. Those five make up the Abnegation leadership."

"Oh, I see, sort of what Jack Kang and Niles Jones have back at home," I replied.

"Peter, you need to stop thinking of Candor as home, you choose Abnegation, not Candor, so Abnegation is your home now," Robert said.

How could I tell Robert that I planned on choosing Dauntless, not Abnegation? The only reason why I am stuck here was because my arrogance thought that I could pick Dauntless with my eyes closed, but I dropped my blood on the gray stones, not the lit coals.

Caleb and Susan called out the rest of the 10 initiates, Molly got paired with an Abnegation born named Rachel, the rest, I didn't even bother paying attention.

"You all have your assignments," Caleb said. "Meet in the cafeteria at noon."

* * *

Robert and I went up to the top floor, where the executive suite is at in the Abnegation headquarters. Robert knocked on a door and a male voice told us to come in.

"Hello, Robert," the man said while bowing his head towards Robert. "Is this a transfer?"

"Yes, Marcus," Robert said. "This is Peter Hayes, he and Molly Attwood transfer from Candor."

"Welcome to Abnegation, Peter," Marcus said as he bowed his head towards me. "Is Molly a friend of yours?"

"Yes, she is," I replied.

"It was selfless of her to transfer to Abnegation so that you will not have to be lonely," Marcus said.

I never thought of Molly doing something selfless for me, I thought that she would go to Dauntless with Drew, but I guess not.

"Marcus, how are Tobias and Beatrice doing?" Robert asked.

"They are fine and so is the baby," Marcus said. "They had a little girl, named Natalie Evelyn Eaton. It's common for the Abnegation members to name the first daughter after their mothers and the first son after their fathers. Tobias is taking time off so that he can bond with the baby and help his wife."

"Well, I don't want to waste your time, we'll get back to cleaning the suite," Robert said.

"Thank you, Robert," Marcus said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Peter."

Marcus left his office and we got back to cleaning.

* * *

The next office we cleaned, Andrew Prior, went quick, just changing the trash, dusting the desk, bookshelf and vacuum the floor.

"So, what does Andrew do?" I asked.

"He oversees the city council," Robert said.

"I thought that Marcus is charge of the city council since he is the Abnegation leader," I said.

"The city council rules say that the overseer has to be a member of Abnegation, but it cannot be the Abnegation leader," Robert explained. "The Abnegation leader represents Abnegation in these meetings."

"What about the others in the leadership?"

"My father is the head ambassador, he visits the other factions on a regular basis," Robert said. "Tobias is the vice leader. Right now, he fills in when his father cannot make it to a meeting, but once Marcus retires or dies, Tobias becomes Abnegation's leader. Eric is the coordinator; whose job is to make sure Abnegation runs very smoothly. He takes care of the schedule, assign housing to Abnegation members, assign new members to their jobs. It fits him perfectly since he transferred here four years ago from Erudite."

It looks like for Abnegation, that people are more likely to transfer into Abnegation, rather than transferring out of Abnegation. The other factions, except for Amity, you get people that transfer both in and out of a faction. Two of the Abnegation leadership members were transfers, the rest were Abnegation born, what will become of me after initiation? Will I be a random Abnegation member that blends in the crowd or will I be one that is highly respected like Marcus, Ethan, Andrew, Tobias and Eric are with the other Abnegation members?

As I pondered into my thoughts, I also thought about what Marcus said about Molly. Molly wasn't thinking about power when she decided to follow me in Abnegation, not follow Drew in Dauntless. Molly was thinking about me and her love for me that allowed her to make the choice for me to be able to complete initiation with a familiar face, not being the only transfer in a faction that is more likely to have the ones born into that faction than transfers. Robert and Caleb have been able to teach me the customs that are expected of Abnegation men, but other than Caleb, who can possibly understand my feelings for Molly.

Have I been in love with Molly for all these years and due to my desire for power, that I was too blind to see it?

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the long update. In case you are wondering, Marcus will be OOC, Evelyn will NOT be factionless and yes, Eric is a Stiff. You will finally meet Beatrice, Tobias and their baby girl in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After two weeks of volunteer work in various places, we started our week volunteering in the factionless sector. Two Dauntless guards are watching over the factionless to make sure that order is kept.

"Three times a day, we go to the factionless sectors and give them their meals," a young Abnegation man said. "For the two transfers, I am Tobias Eaton, one of your leaders. The man next to me is Eric Coulter, the woman next to him is his wife Lynn and the two ladies next to me are my wife Beatrice and my daughter Natalie. The two Dauntless guards are Edward Myers and Will Jones."

When can I get my food?" a young factionless woman asked. "I am hungry and so is my baby."

"Christina, you will have to wait your turn," Eric said. "Same with Al."

Christina and Al are factionless? Based on the amount of factionless clothing and the fact that Christina is pregnant, they must been factionless for a long time, possibly years.

"So, how does one become factionless?" Molly asked.

"For some like Christina, they are born factionless," Beatrice said. "Others are due to committing a crime or they are kicked out of a faction. Al was born in Candor and failed Dauntless initiation a year ago. Some simply left their factions."

Oh, I see. Molly told me that a week ago that she followed me to Abnegation instead of following Drew to Dauntless because she didn't want to be in a faction without me. She then confessed her love for me and I was too blinded by my ambition to realize that I am in love with her too. So, I decided to make things official and now Molly and I are in a courtship.

I have thought that Abnegation was a worthless faction, but spending time with Robert, he helped me to understand how important Abnegation is to Chicago. Without them, the factions will not have a government at all.

The rest of the afternoon, we feed the factionless, and made sure that their physical needs are taken care of. Molly slipped her hand into mine and I smile.

Two weeks of initiation done, two more to go.

Author's note: Story is almost done. Just the initiation ceremony and the epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Well, it is end of initiation, which means that I will officially be a Abnegation member. From what Caleb told me during initiation, I think that being a firefighter is a great opportunity for me, combining both Dauntless and Abnegation into my career choice. As for being part of Abnegation leadership, well after some consideration, it is not for me, but it does not mean that I won't become fire chief.

"After the past 30 days, we have transformed our initiates into becoming full member of Abnegation," Marcus Eaton said. "For our two transfer initiates, Peter and Molly, I know how hard it is to leave home and join a new faction, as my wife has left Erudite to go to Abnegation because she fell in love with me. To let you know, we will help you adjust to Abnegation and let you know that Abnegation is now your family."

Marcus spoke some more and then called up Andrew Prior to read the Abnegation manifesto.

 _I will be my undoing_  
 _If I become my obsession._

 _I will forget the ones I love_  
 _If I do not serve them._

 _I will war with others_  
 _If I refuse to see them._

 _Therefore I choose to turn away_  
 _From my reflection,_  
 _To rely not on myself_  
 _But on my brothers and sisters,_  
 _To project always outward_  
 _Until I disappear._

 _And only God remains._

Once the manifesto is read and recited among all of the Abnegation, even the dependents, the foot washing ceremony began. Caleb told me that there are two times where the foot washing ceremony occurred, the initiation ceremony and the wedding ceremony. Caleb told me how he watched in wonder as he witnessed Tobias and Beatrice washed each other's feet as they pledge to give one another to each other and he cannot wait to do the same for Susan.

It was an older Abnegation man that washed my feet. It turned out that women tend to wash the female inititates' feet and the men tend to wash the male initiate's feet. The only exception is when a parent has a child that is an initiate, like Rachel Black went to washed Robert's feet.

After the initiates' feet are washed, Marcus now proclaimed us as Abnegation members and we were giving our jobs. The young ladies were assigned to help out with the older women with the factionless and the young men were assigned to help with the fire department and I was picked to be the fire chief. I don't know why the founders didn't consider having a fire department at first, but thankfully today's government saw the need for it.

Tobias lead in prayer before the food was served. The food is plain: chicken, peas and a roll. No dessert at all. Everyone sat at long tables and food was passed to the right. I hear members discussing things, but the children remain silent.

The meal is done and everyone cleaned up. Tomorrow is the start of my full day as an Abnegation member.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue: 10 Years later**

Two years after Molly and I joined Abnegation, me by accident, we got married with Tobias officially the ceremony. Marcus has passed away and Tobias took over Abnegation leadership. He named Eric as his vice-leader, who will become Abnegation leader in case Tobias dies before his oldest child is a full member of Abnegation.

It was the board that changed the rule of only having the oldest son to become the Abnegation leader to the oldest child that will become Abnegation leader, mostly because both Tobias and Eric only have girls, not boys.

Caleb and Susan got married right after the initiation ceremony and they have a boy and a girl Ethan and Rachel. Two children are what most Abnegation members have and we are no exception either, except that we have twins, a boy named Jack and a girl named Jill. They are five years old and they are starting lower levels soon.

We are at the lower levels school with our twins. Caleb and Susan were with nine year old Ethan and six year old Rachel.

"Jack, Jill, you remember that you help everyone out that needs help and be kind to your teachers," Molly said as she remind our children. "Always remember to tell the truth."

"Yes, Mommy," Jill replied. It is surprising that Jill looks a bit like me and Jack is the spliting image of his mother.

"Yes, Mama," Jack said.

Even though we transfer out out Candor, Molly thought that it is important to instill Candor values into our children, especially when we visit our families in Candor. After we became members, the faction before blood law was abolished and we can visit our families any time.

As for the factionless, they became members of Abnegation and Amity. Amity needed more hands to help with the harvest and Abnegation will need more firefighters. The two factionless that I met, Christina and Al, well they are here in Abnegation. I later found out that Drew murdered a Dauntless initiate named Edward in order to get first rank and was executed by Dauntless leadership, since it only occurred within Dauntless.

I thought that life in Abnegation would be bad, but I realize that I was wrong. I had some people to help me out with my transition, especially Robert. I have appointed Robert to be my deputy chief under me, since he was the one that helped me the most.

As I watch my children walk into the school with their mother, peace came through me and realize that without my arrogance, I would not have Molly as my wife nor two selfless children.

 **THE END**


End file.
